regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 111
1509-10-12 to 1509-10-17 Georg writes some magic scrolls. Comprehend Languages, Tongues, & Gaze Reflection. Tuesday 1509-10-18 Georg tests Reducing a Wall of Iron and melting it in a forge. He turns them into Ingots. 1509-10-19 to 1509-11-01 Georg starts work on the Georg's Handy Metric. A intended level 1 spell to measure things. Georg doesn't get this finished. During this time Baron Nokin Song's son is born, as covered in Episode 108. 1509-11-02 to 1509-11-03 Georg and Hanes march on Thornwood with a force, installing Baron Song as the Count, as covered in Episode 108. Georg turns 18 years old. 1509-11-04 to 1509-11-05 Georg finishes creating the spell Georg's Handy Metric. Used to measure a distance between two points. Limited to the same plane. At least one of the two points must be within sight. Rounded to 1 significant figure. The material cost is a well crafted ruler. 1509-11-06 to 1509-11-11 Baron Song moves into Thornwood Keep. Georg spends the week telephoning between Thornwood and Misty Rapids, and researching the spell fabrication. ] Saturday 1509-11-12 Nokin Song is crowned the Count in a formal ceremony. Hanes crowns Count Song and Georg gives him a sceptre. 1509-11-12-1509-11-25 The staff of Misty Rapids Keep's moves to Thornwood, leaving Georg alone in the Keep with Jebub. Georg gets one Skeleton Gnoll to guard Thornwood Treasury, one to guard Misty Rapids Treasury and one to patrol the walls of Thornwood. Georg starts replacing the palisade wall with Walls of Iron. Georg researches fabricate. Saturday 1509-11-26 Georg Grimgeist is crowned as Baron of Misty Rapids. It is a simple ceremony at Misty Rapids Keep. Saturday 1509-11-27 Georg asks for Vanessa to meet with him at the keep. She talks about Tyrus Bellows arresting the new Countess of Shirebrook and taking her to Newfort for trial, then they tried to arrest Tyrus and he fled, (events from Hardcore Heroes). There is no news from Stromheim, which is still in chaos, so it looks like there will be no issues with Count Song's coup. 1509-11-28 to 1509-12-08 Georg continues his fabrication research, while adding more Walls of Iron to the palisade wall. Friday 1509-12-09 A town guard from Shirebrook arrives at Misty Rapids Keep with a message from Malakai. Georg acts very paranoid about her. (Message from a Hardcore Heroes Episode). Recap Mama Beatrix It has been a peaceful time for Mama Beatrix and her brood after the Battle of the Red Moon cave, but it ends as all things. must, when a Kobold scout brings the disturbing news that some kobolds have been bold-napped by horsemen. Angered by the humans transgression, Mama Beatrix gathers a hunting party and sets off. It takes some days, but eventually they reach the outskirts of a human village. Mama Beatrix decides to take the cautious approach, and hangs out in the forest wilds so she can work out a strategy. The next day she charms a pig to feed her hunters, but before she can free Friend-Pig, she is spotted, so she flees into the wood. Mama Beatrix spots a messenger running to the local keep, and shortly after she sees four riders leaving. She decides this would be a good time to lead her hunters to assault the keep. Sadly only Mama Beatrix and one of the Kobold makes it up the wall. She sees a large cage in the courtyard holding many kobolds. Battle ensues, but Mama Beatrix gets the keep gate open, and her kobold horde swarms the keep. The defenders lose ground and men. Soon the Lord falls to the Kobalds and Mama Beatrix's raiders are victorious. While the keep is being looted, Mama Beatrix frees the Kobold captives and discovers most of the prisoners are from another Kobold pack. As the Kobolds exit the keep with their caputi, they see horseman returning but Mama Beatrix manages to entangle most of the riders, and the Kobolds escape. Before leaving the town behind them, Mama Beatrix goes to the farms and frees Friend-Pig and rides it into the sunset. Much later after feasting on Friend-Pig, Mama Beatrix talks to the strange Kobolds and learns they are from the longpaw pack, which is a lot bigger than the Moon Moons. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes